


句子、词典和语法书

by GRoies



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Former Los Angeles Valiant Support Duo, M/M, do NOT separate them
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRoies/pseuds/GRoies
Summary: custa和kariv在朴英抒的语法书里就是必须同时出现在一句话中的两个互为关联的词，他想。
Relationships: Custa | Scott Kennedy/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	句子、词典和语法书

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文99%的内容都是假的。
> 
> 请作者别再为金绿色的英勇哭泣了。
> 
> 标题是从正文里挑的词。
> 
> 我曾经问过kariv他名字的中文写法，kariv：我不知道啊 kariv discord众人：你怎么会不知道！你身份证上就是啊！ kariv：？？？
> 
> 영在名字中时对应的汉字……哦我其实没有查，我只是从英、荣这两个最常用的汉字里挑了一个。서在名字中时对应的汉字有很多，比如，瑞誓逝抒舒书暑薯曙黍鼠属庶墅恕西栖胥徐叙序絮婿緖……所以我从瑞、誓、抒、舒、书、恕、西、徐、叙里面挑了一个。
> 
> 甚至可能每篇文（如果有）换一种组合，直到kariv babo告诉大家他名字中文写法是什么。（也欢迎大家去discord提问……不想同个人问第二次，太尴尬了。

1.

朴英抒其实也搞不太懂为什么大家都觉得他和Brady是一对恋人——如果说只是部分女粉丝这么说也就算了，可好像整个联盟还有男粉丝们也这么认为。他俩明明只是好朋友而已。

直到有一天他听见Scott跟观众说：“Brady和Kariv真的是很甜的一对小情侣。”

噢，破案了。

2.

KariV：为什么要说我和Brady是很甜的一对小情侣

KariV：我和他不是情侣？

Custa：蝙蝠侠和罗宾也不是

KariV：*#—@%

Custa：放轻松，大家都只是拿你们开玩笑而已

KariV：可我以为你才是我的男朋友？

Custa：babo 我当然是啊 D:

KariV：那你为什么要这么说

Custa：因为我爱开玩笑？我们都知道Brady是直男，没有人会当真的

Custa：而且你也经常做些让大家误会的事？

KariV：什么啊

Custa：比如总是靠在他肩上、咬他，甚至在床上打闹

KariV：我和他是好朋友

Custa：ok ok

KariV：custa babo

Custa：你才是babo D:

Custa：所以你是生气了吗

Custa：如果你不喜欢的话，告诉我，我以后就不会说了

KariV：custa babo

Custa：custa gosu kariv babo

KariV：我要和Brady双排去了

Custa：去吧 love birds

KariV：ᆺᆸ

3.

朴英抒试着在自己的直播间和discord里多多提起Scott，可好像没什么用。就好像在大家的逻辑里，他和Brady必须出现在一个句子里，而他和Scott甚至不在同一本词典中。这让他有一些不舒服。

这种感觉在Scott告诉他自己要退役了时达到了峰值。

4.

“嘿英抒，我得和你说件正经事。”在Scott公寓撸猫的朴英抒闻言抛弃了猫猫们，认真看向Scott。

“我决定退役了。”朴英抒像是突然无法理解英语一样皱着眉头，微张着嘴，困惑地盯着Scott看。他突然不知道该说什么，是该说“babo你的澳洲英语真叫人听不懂”还是该说“对不起，你能重复一遍吗，我觉得我可能听错了”

“意思就是说下个赛季我不会作为选手出现在赛场上了。”Scott不觉得朴英抒没有听懂，但他还是解释了一遍。

“我知道了，那你下赛季还会打比赛吗？”朴英抒觉得自己的大脑并没有很好地处理刚刚得到的信息，他下意识这么问了。

“退役的意思是，我不会再打比赛了。”Scott猜朴英抒大概是暂时无法接受自己要退役这点，所以没有表现得像是被耍了一样。

“可是为什么？”

“我也想说我非常想得到联赛总冠军再退役，可我不是顶级的选手，能有过这么一段经历已经很满足了——”

“我很厉害，我会带着你赢下每一场比赛的。”

“噢那可真甜，但守望先锋是六个人的团队，光靠你是没办法保证每局都能赢的。虽然不是很想提，但这赛季我们真的有一个很糟糕的开局。”

“那是因为你不在，我们俩才是最好的双辅组合。”

“但我俩一起上的比赛也不是把把都赢啊……”Scott小声嘟囔，“有你这句话就够啦。但这都不是重点。我年纪大了，还养了两只猫，下赛季开始要全球飞了，做选手变得不适合我了。”

“……”

然后是很长一段时间的沉默。Scott知道他得给朴英抒一点时间去消化这些。

5.

所以这意味着，Scott下赛季就不会和他一起打比赛了。他们甚至不是不在同一本词典上的问题了。

朴英抒在想，如果这个赛季英勇队成绩再好一些是不是Scott就不会退役了。毕竟他说的那些理由都挺站不住脚的。

6.

“Kariv下赛季还会在英勇队吗？”

“应该会一直在，除非他们要把我送走。”

7.

“英抒，管理层决定下赛季缩减队伍预算，现有的工资结构要被打破。”

……

“不，不是因为成绩。”

……

“我们希望能将你和Brady打包出售，你俩是好朋友，有他在你融入其他英语队伍也会简单很多。”

……

“有几支队伍提供了报价，报价最高的是韩国队伍。但只有多伦多愿意把你和Brady一起带走。”

……

“还是你更想去韩国队伍呢？”

……

“英抒，希望你能理解队伍的做法。”

8.

在朴英抒对未来的构想里，本有他和男朋友一起穿着金绿配色队服捧起年度总冠军奖杯的画面。

突然间，他的男朋友说：“我决定退役了。”

突然间，他的队伍告诉他：“我们要缩减预算，所以需要出售你了。”

9.

更糟糕的是分析台要一直留在LA，他和Scott要开始异地恋——不，是异国恋了。

“如果你不退役的话我们就不用异国恋了！”朴英抒冲Scott嚷着。

“就算我不退役，多伦多也不会买走我。”Scott耐心地跟朴英抒解释，“洛杉矶和多伦多不在一个赛区，我们还是得异国恋。”

“你怎么知道他们不会买你？他们要我和Brady，也可能会想要你。”朴英抒皱了皱眉。

“没有队伍会想买年龄过大却又不是顶尖的选手，”Scott想不到自己居然还能跟男朋友理性分析这一点，“我对他们来说不是一个好选择。”

朴英抒觉得自己应该安慰一下Scott，“你是我最喜欢的双辅搭档。”但最后只能说出这么句话。

Scott笑了起来，说：“我难道只是你最喜欢的双辅搭档吗？我还以为我是你最喜欢的人呢。”下一秒朴英抒就把自己埋进了Scott的怀里。

“我真的很想和你一起打比赛。”虽然夏天穿的衣服不多，但朴英抒说英文时总是有些含含糊糊的，他边蹭边说，听起来像是受了委屈在撒娇。

Scott搂着男朋友安慰道：“你还可以和我一起双排呀。”接着就听见朴英抒嘟嘟囔囔回他“那不一样。而且你总打别的游戏。”

“也没有总是……好吧，退役后可能是会多打打别的游戏。”Scott摸摸鼻子心虚地承认。

“你甚至都没法来现场看我的比赛了！”朴英抒抬头看着Scott，指出最关键的一点。

“呃……这确实是……”Scott也意识到了，“但至少我可以在分析台上看，还会夸kariv是高手呢。”

“我本来就是高手，你个babo。”朴英抒反驳着。

“是是是，我是babo，你最爱的babo。”Scott顺着毛哄前英勇队大腿。

10.

他们分开后，朴英抒时不时在自己直播的chat里看到有人问他会不会想custa？朴英抒每一次都回答了“想。”等下播后就会去搜索看有没有人在Scott直播时问他想不想自己，再听听看他怎样回答。

人们仍然会将他们联系在一起的行为起到了一些安慰作用。

custa和kariv在朴英抒的语法书里就是必须同时出现在一句话中的两个互为关联的词，他想。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提及ka部分为剧情需要/当事人说过的话，没有任何ky或者针对ka的意思，我也嗑ka。
> 
> 去年赛季末/赛季结束后，custa有很长一段时间打很多别的游戏但就是不打ow。那时候心里慌慌的。然后就迎了英勇要降预算的消息。我和朋友吐槽，val创始狂追custa甚至用unkoe来换custa，追求到手还让人做了队长，转眼就要给最低薪了，放手是不可能放手的，custa真是惨。
> 
> ……
> 
> 然后他说他要退役了。我大概也就为这个事从去年哭到今年哭了那么几个月（倒也不是天天在哭，想起来就哭一哭）。
> 
> 这篇文，是去年最后一天开始写的，一开始是想写个轻松愉快的一发完，写着写着突然就改成了退役纪念文，在写着写着就变成了尝试说服自己的文章，中间删掉了不少不太合适的内容，最后变成了这个鬼样子。
> 
> 呜呜呜我的金绿英勇双辅出现在ao3上的第一篇文竟然是这种鬼东西。我犹豫了很久要不要发，然后卑微地意识到，这对cp说香的人也不少但根本没人写，如果我不发真是不知道什么时候才能有他俩的tag……希望我硬盘里剩下的只写了开头或者一半的custariv文在世界毁灭前能……（。
> 
> 哦虽然这篇是全年龄向，但我还是要大声说，本作者吃的是kariv/custa（且不管哪对拆家都坚决不吃kariv右），如果有好心人要评论请务必不要发表逆言论，关爱冷圈住民从你从我做起，谢谢谢谢。


End file.
